A dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) signal can be used in a variety of applications, such as in telephone communication. The DTMF signal can be cleanly obtained and analyzed. Based on a result of this analysis, content of the DTMF can be determined. This content can then be used to determine a number of a keypad designated by a user.